


Резиновая столица мира

by analgin13



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analgin13/pseuds/analgin13
Summary: Связанный Брайан и топ\Джастин.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Rubber Capital of the World](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/240388) by bigboobedcanuck. 



> Amazing art from Kysachaya http://i.imgur.com/JqmkHHb.jpg

Дверь лофта с лязгом закрылась за спиной, и я удивился тому, что Брайан уже вернулся из офиса. Он часто задерживается допоздна, работая над новым рекламным проектом с Райдером. Это не так уж и плохо, потому что у меня есть время, чтобы привыкнуть рисовать с помощью компьютера. У меня все еще не очень хорошо получается.

Войдя в спальню первое, что я вижу – это открытый чемодан. Я даже успеваю испугаться, что он решил меня вышвырнуть, собрав все шмотье. Но приглядевшись, вижу, что по кровати разбросана одежда Брайана, а он стоит над ней, глубоко задумавшись.  
\- Привет, - говорю я.  
\- Привет, - отзывается он, не отрывая взгляда от костюма от Армани.

Откашливаюсь:  
\- Ты куда-то собираешься?  
Он решительно поднимает шелковый свитер и аккуратно его сворачивает.  
\- Ага. Командировка.  
-Оу, – я разочарован. Мы с Брайаном никогда никуда не ездили вместе и я, было, подумал, что возможно… но это глупо. Разворачиваюсь в сторону кухни, и что-то летит мне в спину, перед тем, как упасть на пол. Обернувшись, вижу возле ног свою дорожную сумку. Поднимаю глаза и тупо таращусь на Брайана.

\- Чувствуешь, грядет поездка? – спрашивает он чересчур обыденно. У меня челюсть падает вниз, и Брайан ухмыляется.  
Мое лицо расплывается в улыбке:  
\- Куда мы едем?

***  
Дорога в Акрон, в штате Огайо, не такая восхитительная, как скажем, трасса вдоль Тихоокеанского побережья. Но я с Брайаном. Крыша джипа откинута, ветер развевает волосы, солнце светит. Я бы не хотел оказаться ни в каком другом месте.

И хоть это не самое романтичное место, но это наша первая поездка – наше первое дорожное путешествие, к тому же. Ну хорошо, Брайан приехал за мной в Нью-Йорк, когда я сбежал, но, когда ты в течение нескольких часов зажат между Тедом и Эмметом на заднем сиденье, пока Майкл злобно стреляет в тебя жутким взглядом при каждом удобном случае, точно не считается.

Хоть Акрон и находится в двух часах езды, но это считается.

\- Поверить не могу, что бывают премии в области покрышек, - делаю большой глоток колы.

Брайан фыркает.  
\- Для всего есть премии.

Созданная агентством для одного из журналов реклама «Покрышек Телсона», согласно внутренним источникам, должна была победить. Так что клиент хотел, чтобы Райдер присутствовал на церемонии. Но у Райдера встреча, которую он не мог пропустить, так что он поручил Брайану принять награду и развлекать клиентов вместо него.

Брайан сказал ему, что не поедет, но в итоге мы здесь. Знаю, что он взял меня с собой лишь потому, что уверен, что Райдера удар хватит, когда он об этом узнает. Но это все еще наше первое путешествие вместе, так что мне плевать, почему я здесь.

Диск меняется и звучит какая-то дерьмовая старая музыка, которую вероятно слушает моя мать.  
\- Это что за фигня?  
На Брайане солнцезащитные очки, но я уверен, что он закатил глаза.  
\- Это Иглз. Нельзя отправляться в поездку без Иглз.  
\- Это так… старомодно.  
Брайан поворачивает руль и не обращает на меня внимания.

И конечно, к моменту нашего возвращения в Питтсбург я проигрывал «Отель Калифорния» сотню раз, а Брайан постоянно просил меня петь потише.

***  
Когда мы встречаемся с клиентом в баре отеля, его глаза широко распахиваются.  
\- Я думал, что приедет Марти, - он заикается, и его глаза нервно бегают между Брайаном и женой.

Ох ты черт!

И… оооу! Он такой старый! Какого черта Брайан переспал с этим парнем? Конечно, бизнес есть бизнес, но все же… фу.

Брайан представляет меня, и Марвин (разве можно придумать еще более старческое имя?) неохотно берет меня за руку. Очевидно, его жена тоже смущена, не понимая, кто я такой, но она снисходительно улыбается.

Мы неловко болтаем ни о чем, но к счастью начинается церемония, и всех приглашают в зал. Мы все сидим за столом, с еще несколькими людьми из «Покрышек Телсона» и выглядят они так, будто никто из них никогда не испытывал оргазма.

Церемония еще скучнее, чем я себе представлял, если такое вообще возможно. Лучшая всесезонная покрышка? Они издеваются? После того, как Брайан с Марвином получают свою награду, Брайан присаживается обратно за стол лишь на несколько секунд, прежде чем сообщает, что ему нужно в туалет.

Я выжидаю порядка двадцати секунд и также извиняюсь перед всеми. Оглянувшись на столик, я вижу, что все усердно перешептываются и чешут языками. Телсон выглядит так, словно его голова сейчас взорвется, и я начинаю хихикать.

Брайан ждет меня в туалете возле кабинки и один взгляд на его лицо заставляет меня содрогнуться в предвкушении. Он тащит меня внутрь, со стуком швыряя к двери и жадно целует.

\- Не могу поверить, что ты его трахнул, - говорю я, оторвавшись, чтобы вдохнуть воздуха и расстегивая ремень Брайана.  
\- Не трахал, - он разворачивает меня и спускает мои штаны.  
\- Да ладно, я видел, как он на тебя смотрит, - взглянув через плечо, ухмыляюсь я. – Не пизди мне, Брайан.  
\- Он хотел, но я отправил его домой к его милой женушке и драгоценным деткам, – он зажимает упаковку презерватива между зубами и надрывает.  
\- Оу. Ну, это не так скандально, - вздыхая говорю я.  
\- Что ж, думаю, мы можем дать им тему для сплетен, - он медленно облизывает свою ладонь, и я улыбаюсь, поворачиваясь лицом обратно к двери.

Когда он резко входит в меня, холодный металл дребезжит под моей щекой, а пальцы скользят по поверхности в поисках опоры. Он сильно толкается, и мы оба стонем от удовольствия.  
\- О Господи, Брайан… - слышу, как открывается дверь в туалет, и мы сдерживаемся от привычных звуков. Брайан присасывается к моей шее и продолжает неистово двигаться внутри, блядь, у него самый прекрасный член в мире.

Парень все еще моет руки, когда Брайан сжимает в кулаке мой член, и я сдаюсь, не в состоянии оставаться тихим. Он смеется мне в ухо, когда я с громким стоном кончаю. И в ту же секунду дверь в туалет захлопывается.

***  
Когда за нами закрывается дверь номера, Брайан, пожав плечами, скидывает пиджак.  
\- Акрон самое скучное место на земле, - заявляю я.  
\- А я и представить не мог, что кто-то может отобрать у Питтса это звание, - Брайан швыряет ботинки в сторону и плюхается на кровать.

Слава Богу, церемония закончилась через десять минут после того, как мы вернулись за столик. Раскрасневшиеся и удовлетворенные. Потом мы вышли подышать и немного прогуляться. В воздухе стоял запах резины, а все бары были заполнены стариками типа Телсона. Думаю, в конце концов, мы бы нашли какое-нибудь клевое место, но это не стоило таких усилий.

Брайан смотрит на меня, уперев язык в щеку.  
\- Ну и как мы проведем остаток вечера, мистер Тейлор?  
\- Даже не знаю, мистер Кинни. Может мне попросить мистера Телсона присоединиться к нам? – спрашиваю я, поигрывая бровями.  
Он шлепает меня по заднице.  
\- Если ты его хочешь – он весть твой.  
\- Я не стал бы спать с ним, даже если бы мне заплатили.  
Лицо Брайана темнеет, и он говорит.  
\- Я тоже.  
Снимаю галстук и неожиданно для себя хватаю правую руку Брайана, и привязываю запястье к изголовью кровати.  
\- Может оставить Марвину небольшой подарок?

Брайан смеется и свободной рукой тянет меня вниз для поцелуя. Я немного задыхаюсь, когда я снова выпрямляюсь. Прижимаю его второе запястье к матрасу, вспоминая Нью-Йорк. Брайан больше не смеется, как и я. Наклоняюсь и снова целую его, грубо извиваясь языком вокруг его. Грудь у меня тяжело вздымается, когда я, наконец, сажусь. Вращаю бедрами, и мы оба резко вдыхаем. Брайан поворачивает голову и смотрит на свою руку, прижатую к матрасу. Спустя несколько мгновений он медленно возвращается взглядом ко мне и вздергивает подбородок.

Мое сердце бешено колотится. Неужели он о том, о чем я думаю? Делаю глубокий вдох и левой рукой тяну за узел галстука, но для этого мне нужны обе. Отпускаю его запястье, и оно даже не двигается. Когда галстук развязан, я замираю и смотрю на Брайана. Он правда хочет, чтобы я сделал это? Он же просто спокойно наблюдает за мной. Наконец, я вдыхаю и неуверенно привязываю запястье к изголовью, как и предыдущее.

\- Крепче.

Его глаза темнеют, и у меня тут же встает. Затягиваю узел, затем наклоняюсь, чтобы так же затянуть второй. Черт, мы раньше такого не делали. Он пристегивал меня наручниками, но никогда не позволял мне связывать себя.

Я смотрю на него, раскинувшегося подо мной, беспомощного.

Впиваюсь ему в губы, толкаясь языком в горло. Двигаюсь вдоль шеи, облизывая и пощипывая его. Спускаясь ниже, разрываю его рубашку, распахивая ее, и перемещаюсь губами к соскам, двигаюсь от одного к другому, пока руки расправляются с его ремнем и брюками.

Стягиваю с него штаны, белье и носки. Он полностью обнажен передо мной, не считая его распахнутой и разорванной в пылу белой рубашки от Армани. Снимаю свою собственную и быстро сбрасываю остальную одежду, не отрывая от него глаз.

Его член стоит, и я поддразниваю его, дуя на головку, но не дотрагиваясь. Он с трудом дышит и плотно сжимает губы, сдерживая стон. Что ж, отлично, я собираюсь заставить его стонать. Целую и облизываю его живот, руками пощипывая соски. Брайан вскидывает бедра вверх, пытаясь потереться членом о мою грудь, но я меняю позицию. Когда я приподнимаю его ноги, устанавливая их на матрасе, то опускаю голову и провожу языком по его дырке. Он шумно вдыхает, и я улыбаюсь про себя.

Ввинчиваюсь в него языком, и он снова вдыхает, на этот раз громче. Вылизываю, прикусываю, толкаюсь в него языком, и, Боже мой, я так сильно хочу его трахнуть. Продолжаю вылизывать его, пока он не начинает задыхаться, но мне мало, я хочу большего.

Сажусь и вслепую нащупываю свою сумку, надеясь, что она в зоне досягаемости. Берусь пальцами за ремешки и тащу ее к себе. Брайан тяжело дышит и наблюдает за мной с все еще закинутыми над головой руками. Вытаскиваю презерватив и смазку из сумки и бросаю ее обратно на пол.  
Он ни за что не позволит мне этого.

Одно дело его связать, но совсем другое – трахнуть. Но он ничего не говорит, так что я вскрываю упаковку презерватива и натягиваю его на свой член.  
Руки дрожат, и я все еще жду, когда он рявкнет на меня, чтобы я его развязал.

Но он этого не делает, и я наклоняюсь ниже и глубоко насаживаюсь ртом на его член. Одновременно открывая тюбик со смазкой, и выдавливая ее в руку. Откидываюсь на пятки и облизываюсь. Брайан пристально смотрит на меня, приоткрыв губы. Размазываю смазку по члену и немного по Брайану. Он закрывает глаза, и, матерь божья, он и правда разрешает мне сделать это.

Пиздец.

Что если я облажаюсь? Нет, не думать об этом, просто сделать. Забрасываю его ноги себе на плечи, это так странно, потому что он выше меня. Но все нормально. Придвигаясь ближе, я сгибаю его колени, прижимая их ему к груди. Я медленно толкаюсь в него сквозь сопротивляющееся колечко мышц, и его глаза все еще закрыты.

Продолжаю двигаться вперед, и когда я проскальзываю внутрь, Боже, Боже, Боже, Боже… Он такой жаркий и тугой, и думаю, что именно это и есть Рай. Он задерживает дыхание, и я останавливаюсь, чтобы он мог привыкнуть к моему члену в своей заднице.

Мой член в заднице Брайана.

Улыбаюсь и медленно начинаю двигаться, выскальзывая назад и толкаясь обратно. Усиливаю толчки, и он начинает дышать все громче и громче. Двигаюсь быстрее и наклоняюсь вперед, чтобы поцеловать его, наши языки сплетаются, взмокшие грудные клетки скользят и трутся друг об друга. Немного откидываюсь назад, чтобы видеть его, когда я толкаюсь внутрь. Глаза закрыты, руки дергаются в оковах, Боже мой, как он красив. Хватаю его за волосы и целую еще жестче, чем прежде.

Когда я отстраняюсь, и смотрю на него, двигаясь рукой к его напряженному члену, его глаза наконец-то распахиваются. Толкаюсь в него, мощно и глубоко, и резко дрочу ему. Мы стонем, задыхаемся, а спустя минуту он с шумным вздохом кончает, и его задница сжимается вокруг меня. Этого я выдержать уже не в состоянии, меня трясет, и бурно кончаю следом, выкрикивая его имя.

Я падаю на него, и его ноги соскальзывают вниз. Лежу так, упираясь лицом ему в шею, пытаясь восстановить дыхание, пока пот склеивает нас.  
Наконец-то отрываюсь от него, сажусь, быстро избавляясь от презерватива, и пристально смотрю на него, все еще привязанного к изголовью, в порванной, свисающей по бокам рубашке. Я впитываю каждую деталь, оставляя себе на потом.

Неважно насколько больно это будет, но я нарисую его.

В конце концов, он вскидывает бровь:  
\- Я подумываю все-таки когда-нибудь встать.  
Краснея, я быстро бросаюсь к изголовью, чтобы отвязать его. И слегка массирую оба запястья, немного беспокоясь о красных следах. Он нетерпеливо выдирает руки и садится, вытирая рубашкой живот, после чего бросает ее на пол. Я просто наблюдаю за ним, не зная, что делать дальше.  
Все еще не могу поверить в то, что он позволил мне сделать это.

Я расплываюсь в широкой улыбке. Он и правда, позволил мне. Позволил мне быть внутри. Он оглядывается, и я быстро прячу улыбку. Брайан залезает под одеяло, и я следую его примеру.

\- Ты собираешься выключить свет?  
Точно, свет. Вскакиваю и щелкаю выключателем у двери. Вернувшись обратно в постель, я неподвижно лежу на спине, не зная, как близко я могу придвинуться к нему. Он действительно позволил мне быть сверху. Могу поспорить, что прошли годы с тех пор, как кому-то это удавалось. Он такой тугой. Интересно, между нами теперь все будет странно?

Пока я проигрываю в голове разные сценарии, он придвигается ближе и тянет меня к себе, крепко целуя. Затем укладывает мою голову к себе на грудь и играется с моими волосами.

\- Перестань думать и засыпай, блядь.

Совсем скоро он начинает тихо посапывать, и я улыбаюсь в темноту.

Акрон лучшее место на земле.


End file.
